Teach Me A Lesson
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: You tell me; is three a crowd?
1. Chapter 1

Hotch sat himself up straighter in the chair he sat himself in, taking a small sip from the tumblr of brandy in his hand as he threw his phone onto the coffee table. "Knowing her, she should be here in maybe five minutes."

The younger man chuckled. "She lives twenty minutes away, man."

"And?" The Unit Chief set his hand to his chest and put on a face. "If she thinks that I'm in need, she'll come running."

"You sure are a little cocky, aren't ya'?"

Hotch grinned. "Next time we're all together, you watch how her ass looks at me."

Derek laughed at the words coming from his boss' mouth. "Do you hear yourself, man?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "I think you've gotten me drunk."

"So your plan here? It didn't come out of nowhere, did it?" Looking to the older man, Derek let himself smile. "Had to take some planning."

Hotch sighed before he nodded to the younger agent. "She and I have had some tension around us, and tonight just seemed like a good night to bring us together. Having you here is probably just a bonus for her."

"You're welcome for letting you use my house."

"Thank you," the usually stoic agent laughed.

Hearing a rapid knocking at his apartment door, Derek quickly stood from his seat. "Damn, five minutes. You were right." He walked away from the man who began straightening his tie and reached to open the door. "Em, hey."

Emily was quick to nod her head, following her friend into his apartment with her phone tight in her hand. "Is Hotch ok? He texted me a double 911."

"Yeah, he's right in there."

The brunette woman practically ran past the older man and found herself in the middle of the living room, setting her stuff down on the coffee table just next to the newspaper. "Hey, are you ok?"

Hotch nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Emily felt herself fighting off a smile as she watched her boss strip himself of his suit jacket, vaguely hearing Derek's footsteps behind her as he came back into the room. "Are you drunk?"

"Agent Prentiss, I don't believe that's an appropriate question to ask of your supervisor."

Taking a glance at the other man and in the room and noticing his stiff demeanor, Emily held her breath. "Agent Prentiss? We're not in the office, Hotch."

The Unit Chief sent a look to Derek and nodded before eyeing the woman before him. "I'll ask you once more to watch your mouth."

"What?" Emily stiffened, feeling Derek firmly grip her wrists and tug her body back against his chest. "What is going on?"

Derek forced himself not to smile against the younger woman's hair when he leaned in, feeling her shiver as he whispered into her ear. "You obviously need help with opening your mouth at the right time. Do you really want to speak back to us?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily could feel her eyes widen and her voice crack as shock ran through her.

"A little incredulous, are we?"

The brunette woman fought against the strong agent behind her, knowing that she had taken Derek in the gym at least a dozen times before. "Get off!" she shrieked, wrestling against his hold.

Hotch smiled cheekily at the younger woman, taking a small step forward and running a coarse knuckle down his subordinate's ivory cheek. "Calm down and maybe it won't hurt."

Emily's eyes widened, her face flushing when her boss went for the buttons of her shirt. "Hotch," she whispered, fear clearly present in her shocked eyes. "What are you doing?"

"He's touching you," Derek smiled as he nuzzled his nose against his coworker's cheek.

Deciding to let herself relax in her coworker's hold, Emily's dark eyes met those of her superior. "Fine," she breathed. "If you want to touch me, then touch me."

"Demanding, are we?"

Emily took in a breath when Derek let go of her wrists only so her shirt could fall to the floor.

Hotch grabbed the younger woman's shoulders and pulled her to him, holding her to him and staring deep into those chocolate eyes as his partner undid his belt. "Do you think you can learn to keep your mouth closed when told?"

"You tell me," she teased, her face completely stoic as she refused to show the older man any weakness. "Teach me a lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

Staring deep into the older man's eyes and feeling his fingers dig deeply into her arms, Emily held her head up. "And what should I call you? Aaron? Sir?" She lifted her nose into the air and took in a breath. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Hotch gave a shake to his subordinate's slender body, watching as the fear came back into her eyes. "Are you smart mouthing me?"

"I thought I was just asking a question." Her breath left her when she felt hands from behind tugging at her trousers and pulling them down her body, throwing her boots and pants to the other end of the room.

Derek gazed longingly at Emily's long legs, his hands trailing up her inner thighs. "You've got amazing legs."

Hotch stared hard at the younger woman when she didn't give a response. "Answer him," he growled. He felt his fingers bruising her perfect alabaster skin as his partner ripped the underwear from her body and smiled. She would be his soon.

Seeing the anger not even trying to hide itself behind the Unit Chief's darkening eyes, Emily felt herself nod. "Thank you," she whimpered as her friend reached up to slap his fingers against her aching pussy.

"Keep your hands together."

Emily fought the smile wanting to spread over her face as Derek smashed her wrists together, the feeling of a loss of blood flow rushing through her hands as he looped his belt around her wrists and tied it tight. "Please daddy," she husked, feeling the man behind her palm at her ass cheeks.

"You either call me sir," he seethed, "or you learn to keep those lips of yours sealed." Forcing her down to her knees, Hotch pushed her back to sit on the darker man's lap.

Derek yanked at the ebony hair of the beautiful woman straddling his lap and nibbled at her earlobe. "Come on babe."

Emily's eyes shut tight as her friend picked up her body as if she weighed nothing and forced her to sink down onto his swelling cock. "Oh God," she sighed, her muscles stretching and quivering around the thick rod.

"Quiet."

"Yes sir," she breathed, sharing a look with the man above her as Derek grabbed her hips and thrust her back on his dick.

Hotch grinned down to the beautiful woman, watching as she tried her best to breathe in with Derek pumping hard into her. "Look at that," he cooed. "Look who's finally listening."

Emily's lips parted as she rode the man who knelt on the floor beneath her, her head tilting back when she felt Derek squeeze hard at her breast.

"Feel good?"

Not knowing how to form a single word, only a moan left the brunette's lips.

Hotch raked his fingers through his subordinate's dark locks one he was rid of his clothing before taking a step closer. "Open those beautiful lips up for me."

Emily gasped as Hotch tapped her parted lips with the tip of his cock, his precum smearing over the curve of her upper lip.

"You show me what that smart little mouth of yours can do," the older man said with his jaw clenched, his fingers tight in her hair as he made her take his pulsing cock into her mouth.

The chocolate eyed agent moaned around her boss' hard member as he slid into her mouth and along her tongue, and she quickly started to bob her head in tandem with the thrust of Derek's hips. She took the opportunity to take in a breath when Hotch pulled his penis from her mouth before spitting on his tip, her eyes staring innocently up into his as her tongue flicked over his veined skin.

"Damn man," Derek groaned, his hand tight around her bound wrists. "Her pussy is so fucking tight. Did you know that, Emily?" he whispered crudely against her ear. "Do you know how fucking hot and tight your pussy is?"

A scream erupted around Hotch's thrusting cock as Derek reached around her and rubbed vigorously at her clitoris.

Derek grinned, biting down hard into the younger woman's earlobe before picking up his tempo. "You sure wanna talk, don't you pretty girl?" He pounded hard into her bruising cunt, leaning forward and licking her now sweating cheek. "Say 'yes sir'."

Emily's eyes looked up to the heavens as she did her best to speak, the words muffled around the Unit Chief's penis as he rammed it into her mouth so hard that it slammed against the back of her throat.

"Fucking say it!"

Tears stung the brunette's eyes as she sucked hard on the older man's cock and spoke the words again. The ivory agent could feel her cunt tingling as both cocks were pistoning into her from both ends, and it took all she had to soften up the back of her throat so she wouldn't gag.

Hotch pulled harder on the younger woman's hair as he sped up his hips, a groan leaving his lips when he felt himself empty his seed out into Emily's hot mouth. Finally slipping his cock from between her lips, Hotch waited until his subordinate swallowed every drop before pressing a demanding kiss to her lips. "Was that good for you?"

"Yes sir!" Her teeth grit and her lips part when she hears the hitch in her voice as Derek hit her g-spot.

"Beg to cum."

Hearing the angry words whispered against her skin, Emily let her pants become louder and her groans become deeper. "Please sir let me cum."

"No," Hotch growled, wrapping his hand suffocatingly tight around the younger brunette's neck as he knelt before her. "I'm nowhere near through with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning to feel the blood loss turn her hands cold, Emily did her best to regain her breath as the man below her continued to pound into her. "Please," she whispered harshly, whipping her hair away from her face so she could look up to the man before her. "My wrists hurt, please. Please untie them."

Derek groaned, ceasing his thrusting into the younger woman's abused cunt. He let go of her bound wrists and yanked her back by her long ebony hair, smacking a hand against her cheek. "What do you say?"

"Please sir," the agent breathed through grit teeth. She let out a relieved sigh when the belt finally fell from her wrists, bringing them before her so she could see the purpled color of her skin.

"Let me."

Emily watched with parted lips as Hotch took both of her hands and kissed tenderly at her sore wrists, her heartbeat thumping hard in her chest when his tongue peeked out to lick her skin. "Thank you sir."

Hotch smiled patronizingly to the younger woman, taking her by her now bruising arms and helping her up. "Can you stand for me?" Impressed with how still her legs were staying, the Unit Chief gifted Emily with a soft kiss to her lips. "Come with me, alright?"

"Yes sir."

The darker man in the apartment followed the pair over to the leather couch, giving a firm slap to Emily's ass before he laid himself down on the polished wood floor. "Hop on," he chuckled darkly.

Emily let her boss kiss passionately against the ivory skin of her neck before she sat herself down on the older man, sinking down onto his rock hard cock.

"Hold onto the couch," Derek grunted, thrusting up to know what kind of an angle he was getting. He traced his fingers down the smooth skin of Emily's taunt stomach, tapping lightly at her navel to gain her attention.

Hotch watched with fire in his eyes as the younger brunette laid her arms on the shining leather of the couch, her breasts hanging down in front of his partner's face. "Bear down."

"Sir?" She knew the catch in her voice gave her fear away. Feeling the hot breath hit the skin of her ass, Emily's jaw dropped, a moan escaping her when the Unit Chief's wet fingers circled her untouched hole.

"Bear down."

Derek shared a smile with the other man, hearing the pained whimpers from their shared woman as he started to slide into her. "Just let him get in there and the burning will go away," he soothed.

Emily's heart thudded loud in her ears as she felt the older man separating her cheeks and sliding in slowly. "Sir it hurts," she cried, her fingers digging down into the material of the couch.

"Just one more second."

Pushing back against the Unit Chief just as he was guiding her to do, Emily's mouth went dry, Derek thrusting up into her once her boss was fully inside of her.

Hotch leaned forward and peppered kisses down the younger woman's spine. "I want you to scream as loud as you can for me."

"It hurts!"

Hotch pulled back and paused, staring hard at Emily's backside before slamming back into her and slapping his hand against her ass so the smack echoed around the room. "How many times do I have to fucking say it?"

"Sir!" Tears began to stream down her face as both men started thrusting, one pulling out when the other would push in. "I'm sorry sir!" The feeling of being as full as she was causing the brunette agent to see stars, little black dots invading her vision as her pleasure was increased.

"God you're so tight," the eldest of the group grunted, hearing his balls hitting the vibrant skin of the beautiful woman. "Your ass is so fucking hot and tight."

Emily did her best to nod as she heard herself wheezing. "Thank you sir," she mewled. "Oh fuck!" She threw her head back, feeling the heat in her stomach begin to climb when Derek's teeth bit down hard on her perked nipple.

Hotch kept up his pace as he heard Derek finally cum beneath him. He looked down, watching as the still thrusting man's cock and the brunette woman's legs became soaked in his milky seed. "Fuck."

"Please sir," the ivory agent begged as she was pushed harder into the leather couch. "Can I cum?"

The older man forced Emily to give him her wrists, and he held them together at the small of her back as he rammed into her. "You cum when I cum."

Emily surrendered herself to him, her moans just loud enough as she pushed back against him, grinding back on his cock to get him to cum.

Vaguely hearing the sound of the couch slamming up against the wall, Hotch sped up his pace, his tempo running so fast that it wouldn't be a surprise if he ended up actually ripping through the beautiful woman's body.

"Oh my God!" she screeched, Emily's body practically flailing and waving around from the force she was being taken with. She heard felt the familiar sensation of the Unit Chief's penis stiffening within her, and she found the strength to finally let herself go.

Derek reached up and pulled the crying woman into a bruising kiss. "You're good baby, you're good."

Emily thanked God when Hotch finally let go of her wrists, and she fell down against the darker man's strong chest.

A bang on the wall alarmed the three that had collapsed on the floor, Derek laughing against the brunette's neck when he heard his neighbor yell for the to 'keep the porno down'.

"So," the eldest man sighed, reaching down so his fingers could rub against the tired woman's tender cunt. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
